fratcityadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode One - The New Era Begins
The New Era Begins is the premiere episode of Frat City. This episode was made in Ridgewood, New Jersey on June 18, 2016 and was released to YouTube on June 22, 2016. This episode is currently noted as the best episode made yet by fans of the series. The battle music is Hero Theme by MK2. Plot Long ago, in the North side of Frat City, King Jerome and Queen Annie looked into the eyes of their newborn son Ricardo. Jerome gave him his pet snake, which Ricardo supposedly names it "Dorito." 30 Years later, a war broke out between the North and South sides, and both the King and Queens of both sides were killed in the war. Ricardo was forced to live by himself. Several days after the war ends, a random person knocks on Ricardo's door. Ricardo asks what he wants, and the person says that Frat City has sent him a gift for being the King of the North and the being son of the King and Queen of the North that survived in the war and didn't get killed. He then shows a weird animal thing that looks like a dinosaur or something like that, and he offers himself to be his servant. Ricardo asks why, and he says that his name is Tyrone, he was born and raised in Compton, California, and that he's a thug. Ricardo decides to hire him.The dinosaur starts to urinate on the couch. Tyrone asks what he needs help with, and Ricardo says he likes koalas. Tyrone hands him a koala which gets hyperactive over his face. A mysterious creep named Shaky Joe then appears. Ricardo tells him to leave, but he refuses, and asks him if he's entertaining him. He says no, and sends his servants and the dinosaur thing to attack Shaky Joe. Ricardo then sends his son, Prince Wayne to come to his room. Along with Wayne, is his dealer all the way from Denver. The dealer is also high. Ricardo tells them that they need to track down Shaky Joe and that he's probably from the South. Wayne and his dealer start the mission. Shaky Joe is in his dancing room, and gets startled by Wayne's gun. He finds Wayne and his dealer, and asks them why they came for King Rico. The dealer says birthday presents, and he and a Green Mask Man end up getting distracted and celebrate for presents. The two of them find King Rico, and Rico forces himself to bring in his servants to attack them. Wayne and his dealer find out Tyrone is a traitor from the South. The battle begins and madness is occurring. The animal thing sees his friends in trouble, and leaps to help rescue them. The Green Mask Man almost shoots them, but before he can, the animal thing takes his gun away from him. The servants of the South end up crashing into each other. The North side wins the battle, and the trio cheer in celebration. Cast Jack Nesland as Shaky Joe, Queen Annie, Spy of the South Carter Hogan as King Ricardo, Green Mask Man Reed Nesland as Weird Dinosaur Thing Blake Hogan as King Rico Eli Green as Louie the Dealer Grant Green as Director, Maid, King Jerome Ty Nesland as Tyrone Liam Hogan as Prince Wayne Making This video was made in Jack, Ty and Reed Nesland's basement in about an hour. In the basement is a huge costume closet, where most of the props and costumes were used. Favorite Moments Every Frat City episode contains a favorite moments montage in a separate video. Fun Facts Ricardo's last name is Richards. ☀ Rico's last name is Richardson. ☀ The names of the servants of the South in the servant battle are Tyrone (Ty Nesland), Green Mask Man (Carter Hogan), and Spy of the South (Jack Nesland). ☀ Ricardo's favorite drink is gasoline, and claims that it "tastes like underwear." ☀ Ricardo was originally supposed to say "Tastes like my father's ashes." instead of "Tastes like underwear." but it was changed so it wouldn't creep people out. ☀ Tyrone says "I was born and raised in Compton." because gangs and thugs are a huge part of there. ☀ This video takes place 30 years before Ricardo's parents died, and 30 years and 4 days after the huge war that killed both Kings and Queens of the North and South. ☀ When Shaky Joe says "NEVER!!!!" to King Ricardo, he fails trying to juggle plastic bottles of condiments such as ketchup and mustard. ☀ The making of the previous Frat City - Episode Two before it became a prequel, was a bust. For more on that fact, visit the page for Episode Two.